She's Stronger Then That
by krissie123
Summary: After Yamcha is thrown from the picture Bulma and Vegeta start to get into a relationship together. But what happens when Bulma's had enough and starts to say no? set in the unknown 3 years. future lemon. please r&r, my first story
1. Hello Goodbye

Yamcha ran out of Capsule corp., trying to catch his clothes that fell from the balcony of Bulma's room.

"We're through Yamcha! Go away and stay away! I mean it!" Bulma Screamed. This was the last time; she refused to be walked all over by him any longer. "Go back to your skanks Yamcha!"

"O come on babe! Please I swear nothing happened!" He yelled up to the balcony. Bulma shifted into a well known no-bullshit taking stance. Her arms crossed, her leg out to the side, she glared down at him and then waved good bye before disappearing behind the French doors.

Yamcha walked dejectedly to his car, arms loaded with clothes, and some trailing behind. As he rounded the corner to his vehicle, Vegeta, who had watched the whole scene with amusement, was leaning against the wall of his GR. He smirked at Yamcha's sad face. Yamcha looked at him, not even bothering to look his usual nervous self with Vegeta, and continued to walk to his car. But before he could Vegeta leaned in and sniffed the air around him.

With a dark snicker, Vegeta said, "It's so strong, even her weak nose could have smelt that a mile away. You're so pathetic. You're not only weak physically, but you can't even keep one mate, your so weak to your own desires." Yamcha had stopped half step, and now turned against Vegeta, anger colering his face.

"Why..YOU!" He swung a fist at Vegeta, but vegeta caught it and broke three of his knuckles. He snickered again. Dropped Yamcha's swollen fist and continued his walk to the kitchen.

Just as Bulma settled into her hot bubble bath she heard it…

"Woman!!! Where is my foooood!!!!!"

"I'm taking a BATH, Vegeta, you are going to have to either WAIT or DO IT YOURSELF!"

Vegeta growled. He would go up there and grab her and yank her down stairs to make his breakfast, but the last time he did that, he discovered what a BATH was…And removed himself quickly, sputtering about locking doors, whereas she screamed back that her door WAS locked and was now broken. He didn't hear the end of her ear piercing screams on the subject for a good week. Growling again, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a mixing bowl, milk, and healthy whole grain cereal.

Half an hour later, as Vegeta was finishing his second box of cereal, Bulma came in with her hair wrapped in a towel and a simple summer dress on. She grabbed some sugary cereal and sat down across from Vegeta. Her final break with Yamcha had left her in a kind of high, and so she was in a god mood. So she figured she could try to make some conversation with the grumpy prince.

"What are your plans today?"

Vegeta looked up from his serving spoon of cereal with a contemptouse look on his face. "What else, woman?"

"Of COURSE, your going to train." Bulma rolled her eyes. "I mean seriously Veg, have you ever considered taking a BREAK?"

His spoon sticking out of his mouth, he gave her a quizzical look before popping it out and gruffly saying "DON'T call me VEG." He swallowed the rest of his cereal in one gulp and disappearing swiftly. Bulma was left alone, staring at the empty mixing bowl on the table. _Of course, He leaves his messes for other people to clean up._ _He is SO annoying…and rude. It's really not fair that his inside does not match his outside. _

On that last note, Bulma shuddered. It really was unfair that the saiyan prince looked so handsome. _He's evil…downright evil. Absolute bad news. _Bulma reminds herself. Bulma considered herself to be like any normal woman; she couldn't help but like handsome men, no matter their disturbing qualities. _Why can't there be handsome NICE men? _Bulma thought. She sighed, and moved on to a much better subject.

Today was her birthday. And on every birthday Bulma Briefs gives HERSELF a gift. Many people came to wish Bulma happiness on her birthday, and give her gifts, but none mattered nearly as much as the one she always gave herself. And it was hardly ever something physical. This morning's tirade with Yamcha was her gift to herself. She knew his little trysts had been going on for quite a while, and had just waited till this morning to surprise herself with it. She conveniently found (already found) numbers, messages, and certain souvenirs in Yamcha's room of her very OWN house. She smiled at herself wickedly.

She finished her cereal and ran upstairs to get ready for her birthday. And for the beautiful heiress, that meant it was an ALL day birthday.

It was 5 at night when Vegeta finally came out of the steamy gravity room. He wrapped a white towel around his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen, which conveniently smelt like…delicious food. The hungry Saiyan picked up the pace. As he came in he noticed the large formal dining room, on the other side of the kitchen from the living room, were filled with tables filled with…*sniff*…humans. Vegeta grunted disgustedly. The jingling laughter and load exclamations of higher-ups mingled into the kitchen. Vegeta grabbed half a pork roast, and started piling his plate with mashed potatoes when the yellow haired THING came in.

"OHH!! Hi, there sweety! Well..look at you," Mrs. Briefs passed a look across his glistening chest and giggled. Vegeta frowned. This woman was so odd, and in her oddity, so scary to him, it amazed and emberessed him. So much so, that he acted unsure of himself. Later hating himself for it. Saiyans were not afraid of oddities. Especially not ditzy snapped himself out of it, realizing that the thing was still talking. "….and you can just grab whatever you like, hun, O..Did you hear?" Her ear to ear smile actually widening further, "Bulma and Ymacha aren't together anymore…someone needs to take their chance before shes grabbed up, like a piece of candy.." Mrs. Briefs mused off on yummy comparisons of her darling daughter.

"Uhh.." Vegeta opened his mouth at the confusing hint and then snapped it closed. Unsure if she was even addressing him. _See, Your doing it again, your acting weird because she's creepy…_ He quickly piled his plate till it looked as if to topple and walked away, slowly and backward, as if leaving a lioness to her meal, and then turned quickly and sprinted up the stairs.


	2. what are you looking at?

Vegeta wolfed half his food walking up the stairs to his room. The laughter from the formal dining room frayed his nerves. Finally, silence prevailed as he closed the door. Sweet blissful quiet. He never used the picture box Bulma had put in his room, he just sat on his bed and ate. When he was done he set the plate on the night stand and drank a gallon of water he had in a jug on the same night stand. When he was done, as he always does, he leaves through the French doors of his bedroom and climbs up onto the roof. There on the roof, he stops thinking about his soul-consuming goal, about Kakkarot, about his hate for everything earthly, and stares at the stars. Vegeta was solitary, he never talked unless he had to, and he enjoyed his own company. He felt constantly on edge around other people, like a cat who hides under the bed when visitors come over.

He thought of home. These thoughts he considered weak, he hated himself for feeling the tug at his stomach. He barely ever knew home. Home was gone, and would never come back. Frieza's space ship was a hell hole, nothing like home. It was a pit stop in his many missions. He made the effort to stay as little as possible and then leave. He and Nappa hated the place. Terrible memories came flashing back. Vegeta closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. He stared back at the moon. He forced himself to think about other things to get rid of the bad feelings.

As he recounted the events of the day, he thought of the humans that tended to his every need. The blue haired female gave him a good show this morning. He wrinkled his nose when he remembered her yelling at him about being in the bath. _How can she stand up to me like that? She has never shown fear. It's disturbing how fearless she is. The wench. I should teach her some manners tomorrow…_Then he remembered the yellow haired thing in the kitchen. The comment she made about her daughter being free…he scoffed out loud. _These humans are so dense. I would never lay with any human, not even the blue haired one. Even if she is superior to her race. Her back-talk is un worthy of my attention._

Vegeta was 23 in earth standard years. And even for earth, his virginity would have been laughed at. However, he was Saiyan. And ever since he reached puberty he forcibly controlled himself from any wavering thoughts. He would not let there be a chance of having a half-breed like kakkorot. He would rather die with no offspring. His honor had kept him chaste.

He suddenly remembered the day he had walked in on her taking her "Bath". _More like soaking in hot fragrent water bubbles seductively. Practically waiting for some defenseless male to walk in, _vegeta thought. It was the most sexual thing Vegeta had ever run across. In his space travels he stayed clear from things like clubs and other entertainment. The truth was the only females he saw were the ones on planets he was destroying. And none of them were humanoid. Besides faint memories of his mother, Bulma and the other earthling women were the only ones he ever really experienced. And Bulma…well she was the only one he ever saw naked. He didn't see everything, white bubbles covered most of her form. He just remembered seeing pink little nipples poking out of the bubbly cover and some signs of strong curvy hips. Her legs stuck out, bubbles sticking to them adorably, because he had caught her in the act of shaving. Without even knowing it, Vegeta felt his pants get tighter as he reminisced about that bitchy little girl in her daily ritual.

He had been laying down, his eyes slightly glazed, when he felt it. He shot up, and without thinking about it, ran to the GR, turned on the machine and began to do push-ups. He was determined not to do that thing Nappa had hinted at vulgarly when he was going through puberty. _I can't believe I was thinking about that woman! She is so loud and she doesn't even obey me!_ Vegeta was furious with himself. He felt disgrace. Vegeta would continue to punish himself till morning.

After everyone had left Bulma went to the back yard to get a breather. The Champaign had her feeling a little light headed still. She took in a deep breath. The night was cold and beautiful. She wore a black cocktail dress. The material glittered in the moonlight. The back swept down low enough to be a little scandalous amongst the board members of her father's company, which was generally the point. The front dipped down and created layers in the valley between her breasts. There were crystal clasps at her shoulder straps, adorned with little rubies. The dress reached a few inches above her knees, showing perfect china-white legs. Her 6 inch stilettos were perfect in there simplicity. She was a knock-out. She let her long blue hair out of its French roll, it tumbled past her shoulders.

She heard the whirring of the GR then. _Geez, he's so crazy! He'll work himself to death!_ Her light headedness made her more friendly, and so she walked over to the GR and knocked on the door. She waited a second, and then knocked again, louder.

A growl erupted from behind the door. He didn't bother turning off the machine for even a second and ANSWERING the door. _How rude!_ She knocked again.

"Go away!!!" he practically screamed.

"Come on Veg, you were in there all day! Come out and relax!"

Silence. He was ignoring her. _How dare he ignore me?! Does he not know who I am?! I'm his house keeper for god's sake! _Bulma was getting pissed now, her light headedness going away.

"Come out here this instant or I'll…"

A dark snicker came from inside "Or what woman? You'll kill me?" more snickering.

"I'll take your food away." She said with icy resolve.

Vegeta stopped. She sounded serious. She knew Saiyans needed to be constantly fed, or else they would get weak. He got up and turned off the machine, in his anger and haste breaking the button. He growled sa he flung open the door. He had shredded his clothes during the punishing work out, and he stood only in his boxers. They were wet and clung to his muscular thighs.

Bulma tried not to stare. She locked her eyes onto his to keep them roaming. But his eyes always made her shiver. Deep inky blackness pierced through her skin and bone.

"What the HELL do you WANT woman?!" Vegeta breathed out, sweat dripping from his scalp onto his chest.

"I just thought.."Bulma almost forgot what she had wanted when she interrupted his very..steamy…exercise. _EEW, Bulma! The guy is a mass murderer! Not to mention he doesn't have any manners…and he's dangerous.._She thought, almost smiling at this last idea. Dangerous men always were kinda sexy…she sighed. Vegeta waited very impatiently, getting angrier by the second. "I just thought you should take a damn break, is all." She said stubbornly, sticking her chin out.

He gave her a weird look, thinking _what the hell are you talking about..?_ But then he saw her for the first time since she interrupted him. His eyes traveled down her figure. He was about 2 feet higher because he was standing in the GR, and the vantage point gave him a nice look of the pale valley between her chest. His eyes travelled down her thick curves, down to her legs, white perfectly muscled…He sniffed the air, reaching for her scent. She tended to wear fake scents every day, so he never knew what her real scent was. But this late in the day, it must have worn off. He took it in, a nameless scent that was sweet and eyes glazed over a little then.

Bulma watched him with a slightly opened mouth. _Does he even realize he is staring at me openly, like some kind of whore? _ Bulma blushed with indignity.

"Uh..Vegeta?..HEY! VEGETA!!" Vegeta's eyes flew to hers, his head snapping up. "Excuse me! Helllooo? What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just stare at me like I'm a piece of candy!"

Vegeta was painfully reminded of Mrs. Briefs earlier comment. He felt his cheeks get hot. He was at a total loss. He was just staring at her…at this harpy of a woman. And now she was killing his ears with her screaming. He had this strange burning on his cheeks and he felt shame and embarrassed.

Bulma had continued to yell at him for being a horny prick, but she stopped when she noticed his burning cheeks. She giggled

"Veg, are you blushing?"

He looked at her with pure hatred, and was about to shut the door on her face when she stopped him.

"Wait! I'm sorry, Veg..eta." knowing full well using his hated nickname would make him angrier. "It's ok, I'm sorry I embarrassed you. When was the last time you got laid buddy?"

He told himself he had only stopped the door because she had apologized.

"What do you mean get laid?" he asked warily, unaware of earth lingo.

"You know, when was the last time you had S.E.X?" She spelt it out for him. Rolling her eyes a little at his ignorance. _It's actually kind of cute, really…oh..That's the alcohol talking. _

He sputtered at the word, blushing violently, before slamming the door on her face. And then, suddenly he yanked it back open, ripping it from its hinges.

"Vegeta! Kami! Now I'm going to have to fix-"She was cut off when Vegeta flew at her and pinned her sharply against the GR. His hand flew to her neck, the other pinning her at the hip.

He snarled out his next words "Now you listen to me, little woman, that is none of your business. Your BUSINESS is to feed me, cloth me, and fix this damned Machine. "Bulma was desperately trying to breath. Vegeta, unknowingly, let up his grip around her neck instinctively.

"She gasped out "Get your filthy hands off of me!"

"What? You think your too good for me," Vegeta Sneered. Her outburst had hurt not only his Saiyan pride, but his manhood also. "You don't think I could just take you now If I so choose? You would be lucky to be my mate, but that will never happen. I would never mate with the likes of you. " He stepped back, dropping her to the floor. She glared up at him.

"O whatever, VEG, I'm not buying it, its obvious you want me. Maybe if you had some manners, I'd let you have a peek."She laughed out crudely, got up and stomped away. Vegeta stared at her back, shining in the moonlight, her hips swaying back and forth. Her round bottom enticing. He growled at himself. Furious with her and more so with himself. He went back to the GR, determined to beat the crap out of himself.


	3. poor VEG

Author's note: OK so this is my first story! PLEASE review for me. I feel like I'm just searching in the dark. I really need to know if this stuff is any good! Lol. And btw, this is starting in the missing three years time but I plan on having it span a lot of missing time, including during and after the cell games.

Once Bulma had stomped off to her room, she shut the door and slid to the floor. At first shr giggled at the whole scene. She had embarrassed the saiyan, and had maybe danced with death a little. She sobered at that. She had just flirted with him in some weird sick way that could possibly get her in two different positions. One, Vegeta would take her comment seriously, and some weird kind of dating would ensue. She laughed at this. As if that man "Dated". The second conclusion to this new fiasco with the saiyan...She had goaded him, and he had answered with a threat…to take her unwillingly. She didn't want to think rape...And then a thought came to her mind. She was a free woman. And Although Vegeta was a rude eccentric man with no manners did that mean she wouldn't be, well, willing?

She thought about how angry this would make Yamcha. She got up and walked to the mirror, taking in her own form under the black dress with pride.

"Sorry Yamcha," she said to the mirror flirtatiously, "I'm Fuckin him now." And she through her thumb over her shoulder to an imaginary Vegeta, working out in a corner, or standing behind her with a menacing grin.

"Oh, Bulma, you have had WAY too much Champaign." She said out load. She knew that none of this was possible. The man probably didn't even have a sex drive. He never ogled at women. And even Goku was oblivious prior to his marriage. But then, Vegeta had blushed tonight…

Bulma shook her head. _Forget it_, she thought to herself_, this is too dangerous to think about. Bulma, _she said to herself sternly_, you are not, absolutely not going to flirt with a mass murderer. _

She stripped from her gown, letting it pool around her feet. She stepped out of it, letting the 1500 dollar dress lay on the floor as she walked into the bathroom to have another bath. It would helo clear her head of weird fantasies.

It was 6 in the morning when a steam of air erupted from the opened GR door and Vegeta stepped out calmly. He headed for the kitchen, and for the first time in the past 8 hours of training he started to reflect on last night. But instead of growling inwardly at the woman's screaming all he could think about was what she was wearing, that smell of wine mixing with her sweet scent, and those dangerous parting words. _Polite? The audacity of that…fox. She's evil. A witch. She has to be. She's put a spell on me or something. I'll kill her. I'll strangle that stupid woman. I'll pin her up against the wall an…_Vegeta's mental words trailed off as he imagined her body like last night, pinned against the wall, his hands on her pale skin, and instead of strangling her he imagined his own body crowded against hers, his tongue running along her skin.

Vegeta's face had gone from vengeful resolve to a face with half lidded glazed eyes, his menacing grin turned to what one could only describe as the kind a boy wears when he's day dreaming. And then purring came, he started to purr, and that's when Vegeta woke out of his day dreaming angrily Growling at himself. He had reached the door that led from the backyard to the kitchen by this time. He could smell the delicious food that the yellow haired thing was cooking, his mouth watering for a different reason now, but his mind could barely focus. He was so angry with himself, he turned around so fast, Mrs. Briefs never saw him, and he stalked back to the GR. This time he would try the cold-shower effect in the GR's spare bedroom. Apparently training harshly wasn't good enough; maybe being cold and uncomfortable will do the trick.

Just as Vegeta was returning to the GR at his wit's ends about his unruly hormones (He blamed his hormones, he really didn't want to think he was actually attracted to the harpy) Bulma was stirring awake in her queen sized bed. She awoke to a faint memory of dreaming about very…explicit images with a certain Saiyan prince. She felt the wet warmth between her legs and blushed. This wasn't the first time she had sexual dreams, its normal for any human being. But about HIM?! Eew. _Helllooo Bulma! MASS MURDERER!_ She yelled it into her own head, trying to get it through her own thick skull.

She got out of bed and stood before her full-length mirror next to the bathroom. She looked at her body. Her wide hips, her long legs, her smooth flat stomach and perfect round breasts, not to small, not to large. _But I bet I don't look like any saiyan female. I bet he likes the buff type…_ Bulma didn't care. She was good enough for herself, and no one else. She berated herself for even thinking about what that monster would like as she went to take a bath.

By the time Bulma had made it down stairs Vegeta was finally out of the GR and eating a stack of ten whole wheat pancakes at the table. His shower had done the trick. Or so he thought. SHE came walking in, the hussy. Wearing a silk top that didn't cover her midriff, and little tiny shorts that didn't cover much either. It was all soft and lacy. He desperately tried not to feel it. His fingers itched to reach out and just stroke the material that barely covered her, and the skin that lay underneath.

_SHIT. Why is he here?! I thought the GR was running…o man I look so…o who am I kiddingI look hot and this is MY HOUSE and I should be allowed to walk around wearing whatever I like. _Bulma shrugged inwardly and went about getting her coffee. As she turned into the kitchen she unknowingly gave Vegeta, who was trying so hard not to look, a full view of her bum.

THUMP, CRASH. Vegeta got up so fast; he knocked over his chair and hit the chandelier above him.

Bulma spun around to see what had happened. Mrs. Briefs came running in behind her.

"O my!" Mrs. Briefs almost sobbed. The chair was on the ground broken, and the chandelier lay next to it in pieces. "That chandelier was an antique!"

"Wow, "Bulma wandered out load, "What has gotten into that guy?"

She could hear the GR running outside.

"He even left his breakfast unfinished. He never does that…" Mrs. Briefs said with an impish smile, forgetting about her favorite chandelier.


	4. just a hint of lemony flavor

Author's note: Thanks to those who gave me reviews. It really helped push me to make this next chapter. Please continue to review everyone! If you want to know what happens next you have to give me incentive to write!!! Ty bye!

BE WARNED. LEMON STRAIT AHEAD. Sorry if anyone gets offended

Vegeta Swept into the GR room, so fast he was barely visible. He pushed the gravity button, hard enough to break it, and slammed the door close, the hinges disintegrating in the effort.

When the buzz of the gravity machine could cover any sound inside to any humans nearby, Vegeta let all his frustration out in a load roar. His hands flew up to clutch at his hair and he went down on his knees, his forehead touching the floor. He howled with the pain. A need and lust so strong he felt his whole crotch on fire. The fire of lust emanated from that spot like waves to every part of his body. His fingers and toes, his whole body burned with the want. He yelled and yelled. And finally when his voice went hoarse, he began to train brutally. He literally LET the bots beat him up. He only hoped he would black out and return sane again. _What is wrong with me?! Why do I want that..woman. She is a woman. She haunts my every thought! I dream about what could possibly be under those clothes…This isn't good. I have to do something. _As he fought the bots encircling him he thought about all the possibilities. Rape wasn't something he could bring himself to do. Castration was definitely not happening. Now, taking off into space...That sounded like a good idea…His thoughts stopped as a bot snuck up and rammed him into the side. He let out a grunt, and warmth began trailing down his side. He suddenly thought about the bot's creator.

_He had come to demand something be fixed in the GR. He rounded the corner into her personal lab. He had followed her scent, a mix of intoxications, real and fake. He stopped. He watched as her fingers dug into the little round machine, pulling out intricate wires and placing new hard drives inside. He remembered seeing her for the first time since he met her. He stayed there, hidden behind the corner, watching her fingers fly. She hummed to a song that was blasting into her ears from some device lying out on the table. Now that he was closer he could smell that chemical the humans use in there manmade lakes they keep in the backyard…a..Pool. She wore a very small piece of garment covering her breasts, her nipples creating small peeks in the fabric, not visible to any human eye. And greasy overalls covered her naked skin. He scoffed at her scantily clad figure at the time_

But now it came back, and crippled his body as he crumpled to the floor. He growled in pain as he wrapped himself up in a ball. He thought about how smart she was. How crude her language was, like a saiyan woman. How she fought back word for word, and even taunted him until he was thoroughly annoyed. How beautiful…

The loss of blood finally let him sink into darkness.

Bulma tried to eat breakfast, but she couldn't get a piece of pancake into her mouth. She just sipped coffee. She didn't even notice that it was black. She usually added a crap load of sugar and vanilla cream. Her mother watched her form he corner of her eye in the kitchen, a knowing smile on her face, lighting her eyes mischievously.

Suddenly, Mrs. Brief's motherly intuition went in full mode. "Dear," she said to Bulma, load enough to catch her out of her moment of deep thought.

"huh..? O, yeh mom?" Bulma blinked a few times. The growing warmth between her legs not disappearing at all when she was snapped out of her day dreaming.

"Yes, sweaty…I think our houseguest is having some trouble in the Gravity Room. You might want to grab your uhm…tool box on your way..." She began lifting Bulma out of her chair and pushing her toward the back door.

Bulma was absolutely confused by her mother's statement. "Mom, how could you possibly know that the GR is broken?"

"Don't ask questions hun time is of the essence.." She suddenly produced Bulma's favorite tool box, shoved it into her with enough force to take Bulma's breath away and proceded to shove her out the door. When a flustered Bulma headed to the GR, Mrs. Briefs hummed happily as she cleaned up the kitchen.

_Mom is so weird sometimes_. Bulma took in a breath when she noticed the hinges of the GR door were mangled, and the door itself laid twisted in its frame. She lifted her tool box with ease to her shoulder and balanced it as she punched in a code on an outside security box. The humming ceased. There was no noise inside at first, but then she heard a groaning inside. The sound made her heart quicken and her mouth water. _O my Kami! I am being so ridiculous! I can't take this any longer! I am going to go in there, find out what's wrong and come right back out. End of story, Bulma Briefs. _She told herself. She wretched the door frame out of its place with a grunt.

A sharp intake of breath came from within but Bulma never heard it. She stepped inside. One look at Vegeta and she knew there was trouble. There was blood soaking his right side, and bruises and gashes along his body. He was on the floor, but had lifted his upper body with his arms, which were shaking just slightly. He lifted his head slowly, eyes grazing her body hungrily. His eyes finally met hers. And unconsciously she began to back away.

He saw her, and nothing else was clear to him but her body and her smell. She hadn't even taken a shower yet, still clad in those damn scanty bed clothes. His body when wild, saliva in his mouth pooling. At that moment, when he saw concern on her face, all he wanted to do was replace it with a look of ecstasy. He was no longer in control of himself. He forgot about his bruises and gashes. About the blood drying on his skin.

He got up slowly at first. Bulma watched him in silence. Everything was quite. Birds sang outside, a car went by, but all she heard was her own beating heart. She was no longer concerned at that look in his eyes, now she took a step forward, weakly. She watched with lustful excitement as he came closer. He was no longer nervous, no longer holding back, he swiftly came up to her, but thank the gods she didn't even flinch.

His breath came out, as if he had been holding it in for too long, and it grazed her cheek. She sucked in her own breath, her eyes fluttered closed for just a second. He gripped her shoulders with his hands, and bent his head down. He grazed her lips with his own, stretching out the time of his punishment. He slammed her against the wall then and placing a hand right under her crotch lifted her up. Her breath came out ragged. Her head tilted upward, her lips reaching for his. He gave in, and let that wanting consume him. He crushed her lips with his. Vegeta's eyes rolled back, bulma let out a moan. She broke away and said his name, setting his stomach on fire. She gripped at him, her hand covered in blood.

He pressed his body against hers while he kissed her harder. He had no clue what he was supposed to do. His hands shook with adrenaline and nervousness. But then Bulma lead him in the right direction. She pawed at his clothes, telling him silently to take them off. He let her take his clothes off, wanting her to show him how much she also wanted it. He ripped off those tiny pieces of garments with ease. He ate up her skin with his hands, greedily touching everything as they kissed. He stopped to pull off his gloves, throwing them aside, he continued exploring.

Bulma found a way to get off his cotton shirt, soaked in blood, and was working desperately to unclothe him so they could be equal. She tugged at his training shorts. He stopped kissing her to pull them off and his shoes, all of which got ruined in there frantic lust. He pulled her down to the floor roughly, but she made no sound of pain. He touched her breasts, his hands groping them heavily. Bulma broke away from his lips and pushed him down. He sucked on her nipples greedily. Biting at them, getting more aroused when she squeaked in pain. When each breath came out as a growl, he knew he had had too much. He was done playing around. He pushed himself inside of her and moaned out in helpless pleasure.

She screamed. She gripped at his hard body and buried her head into his neck. He did the same, resting his forehead against her shoulder and breathed in her scent with every sharp intake. She smelt so good.

"Vegetaaaa…" Bulma let his name out with her breath. Hearing the woman call his name made him dig in deeper, wanting to have every piece of her to himself. He felt greedy. No one could have her. She was his. Now and forever. Bulma wriggled and thrashed, bucking to his every move, making him growl out in ecstasy.

When it seemed to much, like it was heaven, like it just would never end Bulma did something Vegeta would never had thought about. Her trembling hands roamed up and down his muscular back and butt, and then she came across his scar. The one that used to be his tail, and she unknowingly stroked it, loving the fiercely hardened skin that was his scar. He let out a low howling sound, his eyes rolling back, his teeth barred. He bucked harder, hitting her weakest spot, and they quickly came together.

She barely had time to catch her breath when she sunk into sleep. He watched as her eyes sunk closed, a smile haunting her features. He smirked, as he took a deep calming breath.

He stopped smiling soon and rolled off. He got up and took in the scene. Their scattered clothes and her body lying on the floor. Bruises forming from when he had handled her roughly. He stood there, thinking about what had happened. Wanting it to happen again. But hating the closness he felt with her. No one had ever been so close to him.

_She does not mean anything important to me. She is just a way to get out all this…frustration. _He told himself. He left to take a shower and clean up his wound, which had streaked the area with blood. It painted her body with a beautiful red, streaking her soft white skin. He could never get that image out of his head in the shower. He turned the cold water on. No use now, she's knocked out. He went to the spare bedroom and fell asleep on the bed, dreaming about her lips.


	5. Bulma is going on a date!

Bulma's eyes flew open.

_O god._

She fought to get up on unstable legs. She was completely naked, lying in the GR, the chill breeze coming in to make her body shiver. Blood encrusted her side and her hands, and the inside of her thighs where she had wrapped herself around that body. But now she felt drowsy, and dirty. Without thinking about much, she made her way to the shower.

Vegeta had fallen asleep on his bed, legs hanging off a little. He had been beating himself up for the past 24 hours and he was exhausted. But he slowly woke to the sounds of the shower. His instincts told him to go check it out, but he knew who it was, and meant to fall back asleep. He slowly remembered his dreams, the ones about her lips, and he became fully awake. He wanted to tests those theories he had in his head. He got up and rounded the corner into the shower area. The panels of the shower were see-through. He always felt a little weird about it, but now he was thoroughly thankful as he watched her bend down to soap up her legs. He bit back a moan, took in a steading breath and walked toward her.

Bulma heard Vegeta's confident steps towards the shower. She quickly turned to a box on the wall to enter in a lock down code, but thought better of it. She hesitated.

"I'm taking a shower…" She hoped he would get the hint. What was this animosity she felt against him? The sex was amazing, but when she woke up she felt like a used toy. _If he thinks he can walk all over Bulma Briefs he has got it all wrong…_

Vegeta took a tentative step back, unsure now at the hard sound in her voice. _Women here are so strange and moody_ he thought bitterly. His ego kicked in then.

"Don't expect to be allowed to talk to me like that just because were mates."

Bulma quickly picked up the term and its full meaning._If he thinks were dating now he is out of his mind. I can't date someone who only thinks of himself. _Bulma stopped soaping herself up and glared at him through the glass panels of the shower.

"Listen BUDDY," she used the word with sarcasm, telling them they had no such bound; "I'm not interested in being with someone like you. THAT," and this she made sure she said with as much regret and disgust visible in her voice for his understanding, "was a onetime thing, got it?"

Vegeta bristled at her comments, her clear disgust, and he felt anger and embarrassment boil inside of his stomach. He wanted to walk away like a hurt lion, but he stood his ground, and pulled together the last of his pride.

"Let's get one thing strait, I don't want to 'Be' with you, woman. I just need a good fuck, if that hasn't been clear to you already, then you're not as smart as you make everyone think." Vegeta spat. Bulma hissed from the shower, her eyes like daggers. "But I don't need you to be smart, little bitch, I need you to be naked, In fact, I don't even need you to be willing" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

But that had done it, Bulma was furious enough to stop the shower, step out naked, wet and a little soapy, and step right up to him. Vegeta misread the signs, and went to touch her lips with his fingers, the smirk on his face turning softer for a second. Although that look gave Bulma butterflies, she knew she could be strong to the point that would make a nun envious. She twisted her face out of his immediate range and got a scowl form the prince.

"Now let's get this strait," she used his words, the scowl deepened, "You're never going to touch me again, got it?" And with that, she turned and walked away, out of the GR, and into the house. The air giving her goose bumps and hardening her tits. She walked passed her mother watering plants, who quickly turned around and hummed out load, pretending complete oblivion.

As soon as Bulma got to her room, she shut the door and growled in frustration. _I can't believe myself. I can't believe I thought I could just get with that man and think that he would treat me respectfully afterward. What were you thinking, Bulma Briefs? I don't care how sexy he is, or thinks he is, hes not touching me until I see some improvement, and trust me I am not holding my breath. _

Vegeta was left in the GR, mouth slightly agape, stiff as a board. His brain was on overload. _How could she…just walk out like that? How is she able to…stomp all over me? And she's so weak! She can't do this to me!! I won't let that little bitch get to me! This was a mistake. I'll make her wish she never used me like this! V_egeta gripped his shirt in his fist, the strange emotions settling in his stomach like worms. He wanted to go find her, take her again in her room, unwillingly, just to show her she would never win. But something kept him back. She would fear him. What she had said had bruised his ego and his manhood, now he wanted her to want him. Badly.

Vegeta took a deep breath and turned on the gravity machine. He trained continuously for the next four hours, yet his mind didn't stop thinking. His side was almost healed now, it stung every once in a while. He knew he needed a plan. He was going to dominate her, no matter what it took. He was going to make her beg for him to give her what she wants, what she needs.

Bulma sunk into her hot bath. She let out a long breath. She knew she needed a plan. But what was it that she wanted from him? _I'm crazy if I want to see that side of him. I don't think it exists. It would be a miracle to get him to see me as an equal…But I am Bulma Briefs, I've gotten Nobel Peace Prizes for my miracles! This one can't be that hard…But I'm dealing with a man, not just some piece of machinery…He probably wants to control me, make me his little sex kitten. HA! So…first, I give him my message: No one controls Bulma Briefs. And second: force him to see me as I really am. I'm not trying to get the guy to fall in love with me; Vegeta is obviously incapable of something like that. I just want him to see…That trying to take advantage of me was a very, very, bad idea. _

It was three 'o clock in the afternoon when Vegeta came in for lunch. He hadn't ate much breakfast so he was quite ravenous. Bunny already had four large grilled chicken sandwiches out for him, and was busy making four more when he sat down.

"Oh my, Vegeta," Bunny squeaked, happier then usual. Vegeta winced at the voltage. "I bet you were burning more calories than usual in there" Bunny giggled knowingly. Vegeta looked at her with wide eyes, color coming up on his cheeks.

"Shu.." He tried to tell her off, but he found himself looking at the yellow haired thing confoundedly, Her smile….Vegeta shuddered visibly.

Mrs. Briefs turned around quickly with a giggle, and finished fixing his sandwiches.

Just then, Bulma came strutting in. She wore her long blue hair in spirals, tiny dark blue shorts that formed to her ass perfectly, and a simple tight white spaghetti strap Chamizal. Bulma Briefs knew exactly what she was doing. She didn't even look at that man, but she could hear his food drop noisily to his plate, and could imagine a very…wide mouthed look playing across his features.

"Mom, "She said for the benefit of both, "I'm going out on a date tonight, I met him at the last company dinner party, and he has been…begging me to go out with him. He is such a doll, so sweet, and possibly the sexiest man I have ever seen." She knew she was playing a very dangerous game, but how else was she going to get Vegeta to regret his actions? She smirked when she felt Vegeta's anger coming off in waves of ki, making her glad she wore shorts.

Mrs. Briefs looked between Bulma and Vegeta with agitation all over her face.

"O…OK dear. Well..Who is this man?" She snapped out of her surprise and tried gaining control over the moment.

"Oh, that blond haired man, you know…uhm…D-Drake! Yes, his name is Drake," Bulma sighed inwardly. The man was quite handsome, she finally picked up on his offer, but with being so busy and single-minded she had forgotten the man's name. It told her mother that the guy was obviously not that important. Mrs. Briefs finally understood exactly what was going on. This was war between her daughter and Vegeta. She knew about the blue-haired boy, and had clued in quite quicker than anyone would give her credit for. Mrs. Briefs was much smarter than anyone thought, except for Mr. Briefs and their daughter.

Vegeta sat stock-still, listening to the conversation. He knew exactly what was going on. _That little whore! She is going to fuck some other human weakling! She would rather chose some insignificant bastard whose name she can't even remember over…_ Vegeta stopped short, realizing that he was ranting inwardly because of jealousy. He immediately removed himself from the situation. _I don't give a shit what that little hussy does. It is no concern of mine. She wasn't even that good in bed._ He lied to himself bitterly. _She will come crawling back when she realizes that no one else can give her what she wants but me, a Saiyan Prince. _He felt a certain amount of confidence over ride his uncertainty, and continued eating with a smirk.

But any confidence Vegeta had that day had disappeared when he smelt a new scent in the compaound while he was working out in the GR. Without much thought, he ran out of the GR and flew up to the roof, where he had a view of the front entrance. The intruder was dressed in a black suit and blue tie. He held some flowers in his hands carefully as he waited for the door to be answered.

Vegeta smirked, letting a breath out that he had unknowingly been holding. _This human is nowhere near as strong as I am. He is even weaker then that scar-faced brat she dated before. _Vegeta was sure the man's soft looks meant he wasn't nearly as domineering in character…or bed. He knew that the woman needed someone who could be stronger then she, for she was in fact a handful. He scowled at this thought. He had to admit that he liked it, but no man like this could handle such a piece of creation such as that Blue-haired little imp.

Bulma took a deep breath before answering the door. She knew Vegeta would be around somewhere, but didn't know if he would be watching or not. So she decided to keep on a show, just in case. She had carefully picked the outfit she was wearing for just such a possible scenario. Her red dress was fitting to every curve, symmetrical folds running across her breasts from the corner broach attached at her shoulder made anyone's eye travel to that part of her body. There was a slit at the side of the dress that hugged her white thigh.

Vegeta saw when the door finally opened, both him and the blonde had been holding their breaths, waiting for her entrance. When she came out, she exclaimed at his flowers, and unexpectedly, brought Drake's head down for a very intimate first kiss. Drake was left very…happy yet befuddled. Bulma had never really showed him any interest past drunken flirting. Vegeta on the other hand, was fuming with jealousy.

AN: HAHA it's a game of cat and mouse! What naughty fun! Please review! The more reviews the sooner ill write another chapter!!! Thank you


	6. revalations and let downs

AN: An anonymous review asked who the blue haired boy Mrs. Briefs was thinking about. That would be trunks. Sorry. Lavender, blue, whatever. I always kinda thought it was blue…but I could be color blind: P ANYWYZ keep reviewing! And thanks so much to those who did!

Vegeta Watched as Bulma and her human date walked to his vehicle. It was clear that Bulma was at ease, she laughed and flirted with the man, and it irked Vegeta to no end. He realized that she was never so carefree with him.

He shook his head to get out all the thoughts he didn't want to have, and went back to the gravity machine with a new resolve. He wouldn't care. The only reason he did was because they had slept together. In all honesty he didn't care if the damned woman keeled over. At least the house would be quieter.

After several hours flew by in the GR, Vegeta could smell Bulma and her new mate coming home. He resisted the urge to spy from the roof again, but his senses could pick up a familiar euphoric vibe in the woman's ki. He growled silently. Now he really did want her dead. He hated feeling jealousy. It was just a useless emotion. And emotions are a show of weakness, like that dumbass Kakarott's obvious devotion to his wife. Vegeta made a mental note to use that against his enemy when it came time.

Bulma allowed Drake to hold her very close and give her a long kiss good night. Although she had a great time, she had to admit now more than ever to herself that she was falling for Vegeta. She wasn't interested in anyone else. She knew that Vegeta would always be cold-hearted and would never love her. She also knew she would never be with him physically again. _This will pass somehow, and then I will move on, whether I reach my personal goals with him or not…_She smiled sweetly at Drake and said thank you before heading inside. She planned on heading to the kitchen to grab something REAL to eat, it was a pain to pretend to be dainty in front of men on a date. She painfully thought about how she would never have to worry about that if she were next to Vegeta, his awesome Saiyan appetite made ANYONE'S appetite look dainty in comparison.

By this time Vegeta could not ignore his stomach any longer. He told himself he would remind the yellow haired woman to stock the fridge in the GR. He really did not want to run into that female after her date. He left the GR and walked the short distance to the kitchen door. He noticed the kitchen light on and groaned, but by now he knew she had seen him, and didn't want to appear weak. Besides, where else was he going to get food?

He walked in, his head up and forward, never glancing at Bulma once, until of course he was behind her. She had let her long blue hair out of its delicate do, and it cascaded down to the middle of her back. He didn't see her smirk with her back to him.

Bulma thanked Kami for perfect timing. She had been eating some left over pizza when Vegeta had walked in, and she could feel his eyes boring into her head. Bulma's closeness to Drake allowed her body to pick up his personal scent, something she couldn't smell, but knew Vegeta would pick up on. She waited to hear that characteristic sniff of the air that was part of Vegeta's routine when entering every room or new area.

*SNIFF*

Vegeta scowled, Bulma could imagine it pulling down his whole face. She tried to keep herself from snickering. She wasn't a stupid woman. Her suspicion that Vegeta had been spying when she left the house with Drake was confirmed when she checked the house cameras before she reached the kitchen. The nasty vibes rolling off of Vegeta's bronze body were enough to set a plan into full force in Bulma's mind. Tonight's little scene in the kitchen confirmed what Bulma needed to know; the cold hearted Saiyan was the possessive type. Bulma was smart enough to know that this didn't mean love on his part. O no, the Saiyan prince was just used to everything going his way. _Spoiled little boy_ Bulma smirked to herself.

By now Vegeta was working furiously to keep his anger in check. He was slamming the peanut butter and jam down on the counter, the jam bottle cracking just a tad, and slapping the contents onto 20 pieces of bread. He really needed to learn to cook for himself.

Suddenly there was a push at his right arm

"Move over, I'll do it," Bulma pushed him away. She loved to see that flabbergasted look on his face, a cross between utter confusion and rage. "Kami, before you kill mom's yellow walls with your enthusiasm."

That nearness of her with that human's scent draped around her made Vegeta's heart stop. He growled and decided to turn the tables around.

"It's about time I get treated like the royalty I am around here." He crossed his arms and went to sit down, a sly little half smile playing his lips. Bulma spun around and gave him a dirty look for his comment. She wanted to slap that wicked grin right off his face, except that that sexy grin was making her stomach act out on its own.

"Hmph, royalty you say? A royal pain in my ass if you ask me. You can't do anything right. You can't cook for yourself, you can't clean up after yourself, hell, you can't even keep a girl for more than one day…" Bulma giggled. She knew she was being awfully mean. But that bastard needed to be put into place.

Vegeta had smirked at her first comment, but as she talked in those low dangerous tones, so opposite of her screeching demeanor, his face fell and became a very dangerous scowl. His cheeks were red with embarrassment.

Bulma watched his face fall, and turned around to finish putting his sandwiches together. She piled them to a ridiculous height on a plate and walked over to him seductively. She kept eye contact with him as she neared the table. She watched as his breathing became more ragged and his composure more shaken. He was about to chop her head off. But Bulma refused to fear him.

Vegeta watched as she came closer. Her scent clouding up his mind and ebbing his anger. He hated her for the power she had as a woman. He didn't know whether he wanted to kill her, or take her there, or do both. But somehow the last option was uncharacteristically turned down by his heart and mind. No. He wouldn't do that. He watched as she bent over seductively and dropped the plate on the table roughly, a PB&J sandwich falling over. He growled as she smirked at him, straitening up from her pose. Before she could walk away however, she found herself very quickly and roughly pinned to the kitchen counter, her back at a very uncomfortable position, his face an inch away.

"Don't fuck with me little wench. I will not think twice to slice that pretty head right off your body. I would be happy to see your blood pool the fucking floor." He rasped quietly. Bulma started to tremor violently. Finally, the kind of reaction he was looking for. He ignored the painful closeness of her body, and how his body wanted to react to it. "You think you can play your little games with me. But the only way out of this little game alive, you fucking whore," he spat the word angrily, "Is if you learn to stay away from me."

He backed away from her, the distance finally calming his body. He had done it. He had scarred her enough to keep her away from him. He couldn't risk being attached to this female any longer. He watched, with no guilt present in his being, as she slid to the floor and wept silently.

Bulma had decided then that that was the end of it. She had run head long into this thing with him and now she was feeling the repracations. He had scarred the shit out of her, and now all she wanted to do was run away and forget the whole thing happened. This man...no this Saiyan will never see anyone as his equal. And she wasn't willing to risk her life trying.

She got up, pulled herself together and looked straight up into his onyx eyes. She wanted to spit in his face, but knew that was the wrong thing to do. She simply left; she turned toward the stairs and left without a single word.

He watched her go. _I've hurt her pride, but I had no choice…_ he thought bitterly. What a waste, If only humans weren't so complicated. He sat down to finish his late night meal. Somehow he was more unhappy then before, but not quite so sure why.

For the next two weeks Bulma and Vegeta did everything they could to stay away from each other. All thoughts of lust for Vegeta were dampened. He went back to training harder than ever, and decided that it was a weak moment in his past, to be forgotten. For Bulma, she had cried all that night over being used, and after that had gotten right back up and continued on. She went on non-serious dates with Drake, who was becoming more serious in his efforts to woo her.

Bulma figured that this was the best way to leave things, and after looking over the last 2 years since the boy with blue hair appeared, figured they were good years non-the-less.

Until one morning she woke up, sick as a dog. Crawling out of bed half dressed, reaching half awake for the toilet, she could feel her stomach retching out of her body. The noises were load enough to wake the brief's, who ran in, terrified over their only daughter's health. She couldn't stop puking. Bulma barely remembered being dragged to the infirmary where one of the compound doctors had been wakened to assist her. He had given her strong medication to keep her from throwing up and then pulled out every test he knew that could cause this.

"I'm Sorry…I have no clue…" He said to the Briefs. Mrs. Briefs cooed over Bulma's sleeping form worriedly, and Dr. Briefs fidgeted with his lab coat. "Not even Pregnancy…" The rest of the doctor's words were drowned out by Mrs. Brief's happy squeals.

"O, Dear, I believe Bulma IS pregnant!"

"Wha?" Dr. Briefs began, "But Bunny, how is that possible? And with whom?"

Mrs. Briefs gave him a cheeky smile "Only one way to find out!"

The doctor was highly doubtful but he began the test anyway, he wasn't going to argue with the infamous Mrs. Briefs. He was proven wrong, however, when the tests proved positive.

Bulma's eyes flew open to find that she was in the infirmary. She felt extremely groggy, but thankfully, no longer sick. She thought of Vegeta, as she often did. She never saw him now, it was probably the best. She thought about his silences, how beautiful he was, how strong and in a small way, yes, heroic. He would probably leave after the incident with the androids. If only she had something to remember him by.

Mrs. Briefs came in shortly after, holding a tray of sweets and some tea.

"Hello, sweety. We have some good news."

AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHA. See how Vegeta takes the news.


End file.
